My Life
by Chinatsu Ayana
Summary: "Teme! liat mungkin dia murid barunya" lelaki itu bersemangat dan menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Sakura melihat ke arah kedua lelaki itu. yang satunya penuh semangat dan gaya rambutnya seperti durian. dan yang satunya seperti … "Bokong ayam" gumam Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi..hi..hi.. XD**

**izinkan saya memperkanalkan diri *plak**

**O name wa Lyana desu!**

**nah saya baru nih bikin fanfic =A= and saya biasanya bikin novel jadi masih terkesan kaku atau terlalu formal di dalam fanfic saya ini DX *sob***

**Jadi mohon maap klo ada yang jelek atau aneh atau…bla bla bla *sob***

**Pasti banyak yang bertanya "kenama mau bikin fanfic? Ga lanjut novel aja?" alasan saya. Bosan! =A= mencari sensai baru.. haha**

**Berbekal membaca fanfic selama 3 hari pagi sampai malam dapat belajar sedikit cara membuatnya. Tentu saja ini berkat teman saya Nakatsu Suichi. Dari dia aq mulai suka baca fanfic. *menjabat tangan Nakatsu* Arigato T^T lebay ah… *plak***

**Dan saya dapet ide ini saat saya beres-beres kamar =A= aneh kan?**

**Sekian .. selamat membaca fanfic pertama saya XD**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuku.U/Sakura.H

Chapter 1

Bbruukk.

Sreeettt.

Brruukkk.

"fiuh" ucap perempuan itu. Dan menghapus keringat yang berada di dahinya. Setelah menyusun buku-buku dari kardus yang bertuliskan biro jasa pindah rumah dan alamat rumah baru perempuan yang memiliki rambut _Pink._

Lelah.

Diapun merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar barunya di Alaskan_**f**__uton_ berwarna coklat. Perempuan _pink_itu . tak berdaya .tenaga terkuras habis setelah membenahi barang-barangnya ke rumah baru ini. Mata _emerald_menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. memejamkan matanya. mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sedih.

**Flash Back…**

Rumah keluarga Haruno terbilang sederhana. Rumahnya bertingkat dua. Kamar Sakura di lantai atas. Keluarga Haruno sangat damai tapi semua menjadi kacau setelah kejadian pada hari itu. Saat itu Sakura kelas 3 SMA sekarang sedang liburan Musim Panas selama 1 bulan.

"Sakura-chan" Kaa-san mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura membuyka pintu kamarnya.

"ya Kaa-san?" Kaa-san melihat Sakura heran. Sakura menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana jeans pendeknya.

"duh Sakura! cepat ganti bajumu, kau lupa hari ini mereka akan datang. mereka akan makan malam di rumah kita. kau ingat? "

"siapa?" ucap Sakura polos. Kaa-san mengela nafasnya.

"tunanganmu dan neneknya. cepat ganti bajumu" Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganku . Kaa-san?"

"itu kejutan Sakura" Kaa-san terseyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura Telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun yang terbilang sederhana. berwarna Pink sesuai dengan rambutnya. dengan renda kecil di bagian bawah gaun yang panjangnya semata kaki. dan rambutnya di hias dengan penjepit rambut bungaSakura. Sakura terlihat sempurna.

Sakura turun dari lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada dan pergi keruang makan. dengan penuh rasa penasaran. dengan langkah pelan. dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang makan.

saat sampai di ruang makan.

"Sakura-chan kemarilah"Kaa-san menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya duduk di ruang makan.

Sakura menatap tamu yang datang kerumahnya. ada seorang nenek yang sudah rentan dan ...

"S-sasori Senpai?" ternyata dia kakak kelas Sakura dan bisa di bilang Sasori dekat dengan Sakura. lelaki yang memiliki mata _Hazel_ itu menatap lekat Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

Sakura masih tidak percaya.

'senpai tunanganku? memang aku dekat dengannya tapi aku tidak mencintainya. aku hanya menganggap dia kakakku' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

"jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? baguslah" ucap Otou-san yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

Sakura terduduk lemas. tak bisa mengatakan apapun. dia menundukan kepalanya.

"oh iya Sakura-chan kenalkan ini Chiyo baa-san" ucap Sasori dan memegang pundak nenek yang rentan itu. dan sekarang berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasori-sasori kamu genit" ucap Chiyo baa-sama sambil tertawa.

Semua menikmati makan malam kecuali Sakura. dia masih tidak percaya akan semua kejadian ini.

"Sakura" panggil Sasori.

"ya senpai?"

"jangan panggil aku Senpai. panggil saja aku Sasori" Sasori tertawa kecil. sakura pun mengangguk.

"kau tau kan kita akan bertunangan besok? jadi persiapkan dirimu ya" Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura.

mendengar pernyataan itu Sakura semakin sedih.

'besok?' dia bertanya dalam hatinya.

dia belum siap dengan pertunangan ini. tapi dia tak bisa menolak. pertunangan ini di karenakan Perusahaan Haruno yang sedang di ujung tanduk, bisa di bilang hampir bangkrut. perusahaan Akasuna memberikan bantuan untuk perusahaan Haruno, tapi dengan satu syarat. Sakura harus bertunangan dengan cucu dari pemimpin perusahaan Akasuna. dan pria itu Sasori. Sakura harus melakukannya walaupun hatinya menolak. dia tak mau membuat Otou-san nya kecewa.

xoxoxoxoxo

"kkkriiiingggg"

"piip" sakura menekan tombol Off pada jam weker yang membangunkan dia dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"urgh!" dia ketiduran sampai pagi padalah barang-barangnya masih berantakan. dia mengela nafasnya. dengan lemas dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit.

"mimpi itu lagi" ucapnya sendiri.

"come on Sakura! saatnya kamu bersiap ke sekolah barumu!" dia menyemangati dirinya.

dia kembali sedih. dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kami-sama tolong aku" ucapnya miris.

dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi kesekolah barunya. Konoha High School.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura menggunakan Kereta Listrik sabagai transportasi ke sekolahnya ini. dia memegang peta kecil . ya karena dia bukan berasal dari Konoha. dia berasal dari Suna.

setelah beberapa menit dia pun sampai di tujuan nya. lalu berjalan 25 meter dan sampai lah di tujuannya.

Dia terhenti di depan gedung yang lumayan besar dari sekolah dia yang dulu. Suasana yang begitu tentram yang ia rasakan sangat terasa di sekolah baru ini. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mencari ruangan kelas barunya yang telah ia ketahui dari Kakashi-sensei. Orang yang dekat dengan Sakura. Bisa di bilang Kakashi adalah Paman Sakura. adik dari Kaa-san.

Sakura Sempat tinggal di rumah Kakashi saat dia liburan Musim panasnya. Kakashi-sensei mengatakan kepadanya kalau Sakura akan masuk ke kelasnya dan Kakashi-sensei adalah wali kelasnya di sekolah barunya ini.

Berjalan Menuju kelas barunya. Disekitarnya semua siswa lelaki memandangnya kagum dengan rambut _pink _yang menjadi mahkota di kepalanya begitu indah. Anggun.

**Di lain tempat…**

"Teme kau tau tidak. ada murid baru di sekolah kita?" Ucap lelaki berambut durian kuning itu.

"hn" dan di sebelahnya berdiri lelaki berwajah tirus.

"aku berharap dia di kelas kita"

"hn"

"apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan ya?"

"hn"

"semoga dia perempuan" ucap lelaki bermata _Sapphire_.

"hn"

dan datanglah Sakura di hadapan mereka yang berada di dekat ruang kepala sekolah.

"Teme! liat mungkin dia murid barunya" lelaki itu bersemangat dan menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke arah kedua lelaki itu. yang satunya penuh semangat dan gaya rambutnya seperti durian. dan yang satunya seperti …

"Bokong ayam" guam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura di kagetkan dengan lelaki itu yang telah berada di depannya 'sejak kapan dia di hadapan aku?' ucap sakura dalam hatinya.

"apa yang kau katakan?" lelaki itu menatap tajam Sakura dengan mata _onyx_ nya.

"apa?" ketus Sakura.

" kau mengatakan apa?"

"aku tidak bicara apa-apa" tatap Sakura tajam kepadanya.

"hn.'Bokong ayam' maksudnya apa?. Cepat katakan!" Sakura terkejut mundur dua langkah.

"kau mengejekku? lihatlah dirimu sendiri. dasar Jidat!" Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri. 'hah? jidat?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"sudah lah Teme! Dia hanya bercanda" ucap lelaki ber ramut Kuning itu yang cekikian.

"hn" ucap lelaki di hapadan Sakura singkat. 'Sasuke? Apa nama lelaki itu' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

TBC

**Huah! saya minta maap *peluk my Boci-Moci* terlalu singkat ? atau panjang? saya pemula maap.. gomenasai DX**

**saya masih pemula sudah berani coba bikin fanfic chapter . maap banget!**

**pasti saya akan lanjutkan.. secepatnya!**

**terimakasih telah membaca fanfic abal-abal saya XD **

**Spesial Thanks :**

**~Nakatsu Suichi**


	2. Chapter 2

**haiiaa… ini dia Chapter selanjutnya.. cepat selesai kan? hehe.. *cengar cengir***

**berkat bantuan Nakatsu.. temanku XD**

**maap jika Chapter sebelumnya, sekarang dan yang akan datang sering salah ketik =A= maklum lah…**

**hm… tak tau apa yang akan saya katakan.. sekarang..**

**selamat membaca fanfic saya yang abal-abal ini *plak***

**enjoy…**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuku.U/Sakura.H

Chapter 2

'Sasuke? Apa nama lelaki itu' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

dia pun pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. mengabaikan lelaki Bokong ayam dan lelaki yang berrambut duren dan tersenyum-senyum aneh kepada Sakura.

setelah dia selesai dengan urusan kepindahan dia ke sekolah ini dengan kepala sekolahnya yaitu Tsunade.

segera ia memasuki kelasnya.

Sakura telah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"tok…tok…tok…"

"permisi" ucapnya dengan nada lembut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"oh! Sakura-chan kau datang" ucap Kakashi-sensei lalu tersenyum.

"ayo kemarilah. Baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Sakura perkenalkan dirimu kepada yang lain" Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan Sakura.

"Ohayo . nama saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" Sakura membungkuk hormat di depan kelas.

Terdengar desas desus dari murid-murid di dalam kelasnya.

"ok. baiklah Sakura kamu duduk di hm… di sebelah Sasuke" kakashi menunjuk kearah lelaki yang sendari tadi hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela.

'dia? si bokong ayam tadi pagi!' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura berjalan lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Saat duduk suasana di antara mereka menjadi dingin. Sakura mematung tak dapat berkata-kata. bahkan untuk mengatakan 'hai' pun begitu sulit ia katakan. karena kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat Sakura tidak nyaman.

'piip piip'

Suara handphone Kakashi-sensei berbunyi.

"etto saya harus pergi dulu. Ada panggilan rapat. Kerjakan tugas kalian pada bab 1"

"yah tugas lagi" eluh lelaki di sebelahku dan yang lain pun mengeluh juga.

beberapa menit kemudian …

Brak! tiba-tiba pintu krlas terbuka dengan keras. semua murid terkejut. terlihat gadis berrambut _Maroon_ yang membuka pintu itu dengan keras lalu gadis itu berlari ke dalam kelas. dia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. semua murid pun memandangnya aneh.

"Sasuke-kun~!" Ucap gadis itu.

dia berlari kearah Sakura dan menarik Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke. seakan-akan Sakura hanyalah sampah.

"Hei!" teriak Sakura yang hampir jatuh. untung saja ada perempuan ber rambut _Blonde_ menangkap Sakura.

"t-terima kasih" ucap Sakura kepada perempuan yang memiliki mata _Aqua Marine _itu.

"sama-sama Sakura-chan" dia tersenyum.

"apa-apaan sih kamu Karin!" sambungnya kepada gadis _Maroon_ itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu _pig_! lagi pula dia hanya menggangu Sasuke-kun~" gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ aku kangen banget sama kamu" Karin menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terganggu dengan kehadiaran Karin, berusaha untuk menarik lengannya dari genggaman Karin. tapi sia-sia. Karin menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke mengela nafasnya.

"kau tak apa-apa Sakura?" Perempuan _blonde_ itu membantu Sakura berdiri.

"iya. aku baik-baik saja" Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis itu.

"dia itu Karin. dia memang selalu begitu. entah dia itu memang berpacaran dengan Sasuke atau tidak tapi dia pernah menyebarkan gossip yang berkata kalo dia pacaran dengan Sasuke. tapi yang paling aneh Sasuke hanya diam saja dengan kelakuan dia" jelas gadis di sebelah Sakura dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

terdengar Karin sedang berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ Besok kita jalan-jalan yuk! temani aku~" ucapnya manja masih mengelayut di lengan Sasuke.

"hn. akanku temani tapi lepaskan tanganmu itu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"yay! asik!" Karin meloncat-loncat ke girangan.

"aneh" ucap Ino sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"oh iya! kita belum kenalan. naka aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino" Ino tersenyum pada Sakura.

"nama aku Haruno Sakura. salam kenal Ino-chan" Sakura membungkuk pada Ino.

"jangan pake embel-emel dong. Ino saja ya?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura. besok kan hari minggu, kita jalan-jalan yuk! akanku ajak kamu berkeliling Konoha. aku minta alamat rumahmu dan nomor handphonemu juga ya" ucap Ino terus-menerus. mereka saling bertukar alamat dan nomor handphonenya. berbicara dan bercanda. Sakura mendapat teman pertamanya di sekolah barunya.

xoxoxoxoxo

Terihat seorang perempuan _pink_ itu masih tidur di balik futonnya yang berwarna coklat itu.  
>"Tok...tok" terdengar ketukan pintu.<br>"Sakura-chan!" Suara seorang perempuan di balik pintu rumahnya.  
>Sakura bangkit dari futonnya dengan berjalan perlahan-lahan.<br>"Tunggu" Sakura perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura kau sudah siap?" Sakura hanya bengong menatap Ino. karena dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"aduh dasar _Pink_! kau sudah lupa janji kita hari ini? dan hah? kamu masih menggunakan piama? urgh! cepat bersiaplah" Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

Ino duduk di ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Rumah kecil hanya ada ruang tamu kecil, dapur kecil, dan satu kamar yang di dalamnya ada kamar mandi. Semua serba kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Ino aku sudah siap. Maap lama" Sakura keluar dengan menggunakan pakainan pink nya.  
>"Sangat lama! Kenapa dengan kamu ini? Pink semua" Ino menatap Sakura aneh.<p>

"Aku memang suka warna pink" Sakura tertawa kecil.  
>"Ya terserah kamu lah. Aku malu berjalan denganmu, kamu seperti boneka berjalan" ucap Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.<p>

"ayo Sakura. aku akan mengenalkan kamu dengan kekasihku hehe.." ucap Ino tertawa.

.

.

.

.

mereka berdua sampai di kota Konoha yang sangat ramai. Ino mencari-cari kekasihnya.

"uh dimana dia" guam Ino.

"Ino" terdengar suara laki-laki yang memanggil Ino.

"Sai!" Ino pun berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Ino. apakah dia temanmu?" Tanya Said an melihat kearah Sakura.

"hu-uh dia temanku. dia baru pindah ke sini. Sakura perkenalkan dia Sai kekasihku" senyum Ino pada Sakura. Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura"

'kruuyuuk' tiba-tiba saja perut Sakura berbunyi. dia tak ingat terakhir kalinya dia makan karena sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"I-ino aku pamit" ucap Sakura.

"heh? kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino heran.

"aku sebenarnya belum makan" Sakura tertawa kecil menahan rasa malunya.

"duh Sakura bilang dong dari tadi. ayo kita makan" ucap Ino.

"heh? aku sendiri saja. kasian kan Sai ingin berdua denganmu Ino" Sakura menggoda Ino.

"i-iya. dasar _Pink_!" muka Ino berubah menjadi merah.

"_pig_! week" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi ke sebuah café.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Sampai di sebuah café. perutnya berbunyi kencang. 'sabar ya perut' ucapnya dalam hati.

saat melangkah masuk kedalam Café Sakura melihat sosok lelaki yang dia kenal.

Akasuna Sasori.

TBC

**terima kasih telah membaca fanfic saya..**

**semoga kalian senang dengan fanfic saya ini.. *formal banget sih***

**maap kalo fanfic saya terlalu singkat..**

**selanjutnya akan panjang kok..*ga janji hehe***

**saya akan secepatnya update! tenang saja hehe..**

***bow***

**Arigato! review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selesai selesai yay! duh aku sebenarnya mulai bingung dengan fanfic aku ini…**

**ide di kepalaku ini berubah-rubah setiap saat.**

**yah tapi aku harus berjuang! PSHAW! hehe..**

**ini juga berkat bantuan temanku hehe.. terima kasih banyak Nakatsu..*ga bisa berhenti bilang makasih***

**tak usah banyak basa-basi..**

**Selamat membaca. Enjoy…**

Disclaimer :Master Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Sakura Sampai di sebuah café. perutnya berbunyi kencang. 'sabar ya perut' ucapnya dalam hati.

saat melangkah masuk kedalam Café Sakura melihat sosok lelaki yang dia kenal.

Akasuna Sasori.

**Di Suatu tempat …**

"Sasuke-kun~. temani aku belanja di toko ini ya" Ucap Karin manja dan mengelayut di lengan Sasuke.

"hn" ucap Sasuke datar.

beberapa menit Karin memilih-milih baju yang dia suka. dia begitu cerewet. setelah menemukan baju yang dia suka. dia pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"bagaimana baju ini Sasuke. apa kamu suka?" Karin menunjukan Baju berwarna Putih yang pendek. mungkin jika di pakai perutnya akan kelihatan.

"hn"

"huu… sekali-kali kamu jangan hanya berkata 'hn'" Karin mengembungkan pipinya.

"baiklah tunggu ya Sasuke~" Karin berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Sasuke yang mengetahui Karin sedang di ruang ganti, dengan cepat dia pergi dari Butik dan meninggalkan Karin.

"merepotkan" guam Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang telah mengetahui kalau lelaki itu adalah Sasori. Sasori yang melihat Sakura pun langsung memanggilnya.

"Sakura!"dengan cepat Sakura membalikan badannya dan berlari sekencang yang dia mampu.

"bruk!"

dia menabrak lelaki dan dia Uchiha Sasuke.

"apa yang kamu lakukan Jidat!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata _onyx_ nya.

"Sakura!" kembali terdengar suara Sasori yang memanggilnya. tanpa Sadar dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan lari bersama Sasuke.

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya. tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"hei jidat! jangan menarikku terus" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"m-maaf Sasuke" Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke. tanpa sadar dia sudah berhenti di taman yang sepi dan duduk di bangku taman.

"merepotkan" ucap Sasuke datar dan melangkah pergi.

"dia…" Sakura mengela nafasnya. Sasuke pun berhenti dari lengkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sakura yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan Sakura pun akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia tunanganku" Sakura pun menutup matanya dan mulai bercerita akan masa lalunya.

**Flash Back …**

di suatu hari yang cerah. burung-burung berterbangaan dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu burung yang merdu. terlihat di rumah kediaman Haruno sedang di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang menyiapkan acara pertunangan Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura.

Di lantai dua rumah Haruno. Terlihat seorang gadis yang telah mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang mewah dan cantik. Dan tidak lupa hiasan rambut kesayangannya yaitu hiasan bunga sakura. Haruno Sakura yang sedang melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin masih tak percaya kalau dia akan bertunangan dengan cucu dari pengusaha terkaya. Walaupun ini hanya pertunangan dia merasa seperti menikah.

Dia ragu atas keputusannya bertunangan dengan Sasori. 'tidak. Aku tidak mau ini terjadi' ucapnya dalam hati. tapi Dia tidak boleh egois, ini demi keluarganya dan terlebih lagi dia tidak ingin membuat Otou-san kecewa.

Tanpa sadar matanya memanas dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kami-sama" ucapnya pelan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

'tok..tok..'

"Sakura-chan"bterdengar suara Kaa-san yang memanggilnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera Sakura menghapus air matanya.

'krek' pintu terbuka.

"kau siap Sakura?" tanya Kaa-san.

"yep! Aku siap" Sakura tersenyum lebar menutupi rasa sedihnya. Kaa-san merasa ada yang aneh dengan putrinya itu.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku" ucap Kaa-san menatap mata _emerald _Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Dia bingung, dia ingin bicara sejujurnya tetapi dia tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa.

"Sakura-chan. Jika kamu tidak mau bertunangan dengan Sasori, katakanlah padaku Sakura"

"tapi … Otou-san?"

"Haruno Sakura! Jujurlah padaku sekarang!" bentak Kaa-san. Sebenarnya di lubuk hati Kaa-san tak ingin membuat hidup putrid tunggalnya ini menderita.

"b-baiklah! tidak mau melakukan pertunangan ini Kaa-san… tidak" Suara Sakura melemah, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan dia pun merasa lega telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kaa-san.

Kaa-san tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"pergilah Sakura" bisik Kaa-san pada Sakura dan membuat Sakura bingung dengan perkataannya.

"tenang saja Sakura. Aku akan memberitau Kakashi, Pamanmu. Kalau kamu akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara. Jangan khawatir aku akan mengurus semuanya" Kaa-san melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"terima kasih" Sakura berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai dasar. Melihat keadaan sekitar yang masih ramai, dengan cepat Sakura pergi melewati pintu belakang. Dia tersenyum.

"bebas" guamnya.

**End Flash Back…**

Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Dia begitu bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Dia merindukan keluarganya, tapi dia tidak bisa kembali. Dia takut akan perjodohan itu.

'piip piip' Handphone Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke membuka handphonenya dan ternyata Karin memanggilnya. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi.

"Sa-suke jangan… jangan pergi" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura yang bergetar.

'piip piip' lagi-lagi Karin memanggilnya, tapi kali ini Sasuke mengabaikannya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura di kagetkan oleh Sasuke yang memeluknya.

Memeluknya dan tak mau melepaskkannya.

"menangislah Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"S-sakuke?"

"tak apa Sakura, menangislah" Sakura pun mengeratkan pelukanya dan dia mulai menangis.

"t-terima kasih Sasuke"

Hangat. Tubuh Sasuke membuatnya hangat. Tangisnya pun kini mulai mereda tergantikan dengan debar jantung Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Menanti Sakura yang menenangkan diri dari tangisnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke, terlihat sosok lelaki yang berdiri. Mata coklatnya melihat kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit dan mulai menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Akasuna Sasori. Merasa hatinya hancur karena gadis yang di cintainya berpelukan dengan orang lain dan pergi meninggalkannya selama 2 bulan.

**Sasori Flash Back…**

Sasori telah datang ke rumah Haruno. Dia begitu bahagia, sebenarnya dia sudah suka dengan Sakura sendari dulu. Tapi karena dia malu mengatakannya pada Sakura.

Dia melihat keadaan di rumah Sakura yang ramai tetapi ada suasana yang berbeda. Suasana kecemasan.

"Sasori!" Chiyo-baa san memanggilnya.

"ya? Ada apa Chiyo-baa san?"

"Sakura… Sakura menghilang" mendengar perkataan itu Sasori tidak percaya dan lari menuju ke dalam rumah. Dan benar saja, dia melihat Kaa-san menangis-nangis.

Sasori kecewa. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kaa-san" ucap Sasori.

"S-sasori?" Kaa-san menangis. Tetapi Kaa-san hanya beracting.

"aku akan membawa Sakura kembali. Aku berjanji" Ucap Sasori mantap.

Kaa-san yang mendengar hal itu merasa bersalah terhadap Sasori. tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia juga tak ingin melihat anaknya sedih bukan? hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya nanti.

**End Flash Back…**

"aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan membawamu pulang. Haruno Sakura" Sasori berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

xoxoxoxoxo

TBC

**gimana? huh? aku harap kalian tidak kecewa..**

**a-aku takut sebenernya buat update fanfic ini..**

**tapi sekali update harus aku lanjutkan sampai TAMAT!**

**aku mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para Senpai hehe..**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**halo! *bow***

**saya sudah update fanfic ini dengan cepat bagaikan kilat hehe…**

**terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah review ya…**

**saya senang *loncat"* banyak yang usul dan ada yang kritik juga..**

**terima kasih ya !**

**ya ayo ayo di baca di baca *plak***

**enjoy…. ^^**

Disclaimer :Master Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Keesokan Harinya…

"pagi Sakura-chan"tegur teman Sakura.

"pagi" Sakura pun tersenyum.

Suasana di sekolah pagi ini begitu tenang. Sakura berjalan di lorong kelas dan masuk ke kelasnya. saat dia masuk dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan memainkan handphonenya. sontak saja Sakura langsung salah tingkah dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sakura mematung dan mencoba untuk berbicara. tapi lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar karena tak sengaja mengingat kejadian kemarin.

'brak!'

"teme! teme!" tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut Durian kuning dan gadis berambut _indigo_ datang medekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"teme apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin pada Sakura!" ucap rambut durian itu. Sakura hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sakuke pun hanya diam dan masih memainkan handphonenya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura selalu bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke 'hn' entah apa maksud dari perkataan itu. Sakura pun sadar kalau masuk lelaki durian itu adalah kejadian kemarin? wajah Sakura pun berubah menjadi merona merah, dia menundukan kepalanya. menahan malu.

"ha! ada Sakura-chan. perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini kekasihku Hyuga Hinata" Naruto menunjuk perempuan berambut _indigo_ itu.

"h-hai Sa-sakura-chan" ucap Hinata dan membungkukan badannya.

"Sakura-chan. apa yang di lakukan teme padamu?" tanya naruto menyelidiki dengan senyumnya yang aneh.

"a-apa maksudmu Naruto?" Sakura berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Kemarin aku dan Hinata melihatmu berpelukan dengan teme!" ucap Naruto dengan riang. muka Sakura kembali merah merona akibat ucapan Naruto dan seluruh kelas mendengar perkataan Naruto. anehnya Sasuke hanya diam.

"Baka!" tibatiba saja Ino datang dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"aw.. Ino. sakit!" Naruto mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"jangan menyebarkan gossip yang aneh baka!" Ino menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"aku tidak berbohong pig!"

"tapi kemarin Sakura pergi bersamaku dan dia izin untuk makan dan…" perkataan Ino terputus.

"hah! dia pergi dan aku tidak tau dia kemana" Sakura hanya memutar matanya. 'ternyata Ino sama saja dengan Naruto' guamnya dalam hati.

"oh ternyata Sakura menemui Sasuke. ya kan Sakura?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura dengan tatapan mengodanya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. entah apa yang harus dia katakan tetapi kenyataanya dia dan Sasuke tak sengaja bertemu.

Sasuke pun bergerak dan menatap mereka satu-satu lalu pergi keluar dari kelas entah kemana.

Sakura pun merasa bersalah dengan Sasuke dia dan yang lainnya pun merasa seperti itu.

hening…

"ano… Sakura, Ino. aku harus pergi" Naruto menarik Hinata dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"ish! Naruto ketakutan" desis Ino.

"aku merasa bersalah dengan Sasuke" Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ino terdiam dan tiba-tiba ide isengnya muncul.

"memang apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ino sudahlah" Sakura mengela nafasnya.

"Sakura-Sakura aku kan hanya bertanya. memang ada SESUATU yang terjadi?" tanya Ino dengan menekan nada bicaranya saat mengatakan 'sesuatu'.

"Ino!" Sakura menatapnya sinis.

"ok ok" Ino hanya menahan tawanya melihat temannya kesal.

"aku harus minta maaf dengan Sasuke" Sakura berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura telah mencari-cari Sasuke, hampir seluruh sekolah sudah dia jelajahi. dia mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"duh! sudah bunyi bel" guamnya pada diri sendiri.

"bokong ayam!" panggilnya kesal. dia teringat ada satu tempat yang belum dia datangi… atap!

Sakura berlari keatap sekolah, melewati anak tangga yang banyak membuat kakinya lelah. setelah sampai dia membuka pintu yang menuju kea tap sekolah dan dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat yang teduh. ternyata Sasuke sedang tidur. Sakura pun menggembungkan pipinya lalu mendekati Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

"Hah!" Sasuke pun kaget lalu dengan cepat dia duduk. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Sasuke aku mau minta maaf masalah kemarin dan yang tadi, pasti kamu merasa tergangu dengan perkataan Naruto" ucap Sakura meminta maaf dengan tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

"hn"

"kamu memaafkan aku tidak?"

"iya jidat! kamu cerewet sekali" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"terima kasih Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat akan masa lalunya. Sakura mirip sekali dengan… Ibunya..

Sasuke tertunduk dan memasang wajah sedinya.

"Sasuke. kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura Khawatir.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sa-sasuke jangan sedih. ayo semangat!" Sakura mengepal tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya keatas. tetapi Sasuke masih saja diam.

"aku akan membelikan kamu es krim!" goda Sakura.

"ck. memangnya aku anak kecil!" Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal.

"yay! akhirnya kamu bicara juga" Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa.

Sasuke pun tersenyum, senyum kecil. rasanya baru kali ini Sasuke terlihat senang, dia pun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat bersama Sakura sekarang.

'ada apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'wajahnya dan sifatnya sangat mirip… Kaa-san?'

**Flash Back…**

Di kediaman Uchiha. terlihat salah satu rumah begitu ramai. semua orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. langit pun berubah menjadi gelap.

Suara tangis menghiasi rumah Uchiha tersebut.

terlihat anak laki-laki yang hanya berdiri menatap tubuh seorang wanita yang sudah tak bernafas lagi.

dia tak meneteskan air mata seperti yang di lakukan oleh orang lain di sekitarnya. dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Sasuke" terdengar suara yang memanggil anak laki-laki itu. dia menoleh ke sumber suara. lelaki yang memanggilnya pun berjalan dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"apa?" Tanya Sasuke kecil. Sasuke menatap lelaki itu. dia adalah Itachi. kakak laki-lakinya. mata Itachi memerah setelah menangis. lalu Itachi memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. memeluknya hampir saja Itachi meneteskan air matanya lagi.

padahal tadi dia sudah menangis di kamar mandi dengan puas. tetapi hati Itachi sangat sakit saat melihat adiknya yang begitu polos.

"kamu bilang Kaa-san hanya tertidurkan . Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ya Sasuke" jawabnya lembut. dia hanya tidak mau membuat adiknya menangis seperti dirinya, dia mau suatu saat Sasuke mengerti dengan sendirinya kalau sebenernya Kaa-san sudah tiada.

apakah seorang kakak tega mengatakan kepada adiknya seperti "Kaa-san sudah mati!"

jadi Itachi hanya mengatakan "Kaa-san hanya tidur sebentar" Sasuke begitu kecil saat itu. umurnya masih 5 tahun. dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya…

Sasuke pada saat malam hari sudah tertidur. Itachi dan Ayahnya duduk di ruang keluarga besar uchiha.

"Itachi. sekarang sudah ayah putuskan, kamu akan menerusakan Perusahaan Uchiha"

"t-tapi ayah!" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya.

"kamu tidak bisa menolak. sekarang umur ayah sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk berkerja dan di keluarga kita hanya kamu yang sudah cukup dewasa" Itachi hanya diam dan menatap tajam ke arah Ayahnya. baru saja pemakaman Ibu selesai sekarang hal aneh ini.

"kamu tidak setuju? kamu lebih mementingkan karirmu sebagai anak Band yang ga jelas itu?" Tanyanya kepada Itachi dengan suara pelan. Itachi tidak bisa egois dia juga memikirkan masa depan Adiknya. Itachi menundukan kepalanya.

"baiklah Ayah".

**Flash Back End…**

xoxoxoxoxo

TBC

**haiiaaa bagaimana huh?**

**di fanfic aku ini ceritanya banyak Flash backnya ya? hehehe…**

**maap kalau banyak yang kecewa ya dengan fanfic aku . huuaah**

**ya ya ya… saya akan upload lebih cepat… tergantung nih komputernya error apa ga.. *banting computer***

***di hajar * wkwkwk…**

**oh iya… kalo masalah Sasori aku minta maap ya kalo fans Sasori-sama banyak yang ga suka kalo Sasori-sama menderita.. hehe.. **

**ya apa boleh buat namanya juga Cinta pasti ada yang tersakiti hehe…**

**Saya tunggu Reviewnya dari para Senpai! hehe…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo bagi yang baca di pagi hari..**

**Konnichi wa bagi yang baca di Siang hari...**

**Konban wa bagi yang baca di malam hari =w= gaje banget aku ini..**

**maaf maaf baru bisa update T^T sibuk nih.. maklum udah kelas 3 SMA *curcol***

**oh iya terima kasih bagi Senpai-senpai yang sudah review nih! **

**kritik dan saran sangat berguna sekali *bow* arigato gozaimasu!**

**dan bagi yang review ga pake akun hehe.. aku bales di fanfic aku nih di bagian bawah ya?**

**dan Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau saya kurang bisa membuat romancenya nih.. belum berpengalaman buat jelasin rasanya KISS! *di gampar pacar***

**emang blum tau kok jujur deh =w=**

**udah deh tanpa basa basi lagi… selamat membaca…**

**ENJOY! **

Disclaimer :Master Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Pulang Sekolah…

Saat pulang sekolah, saat yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa. siswa serempak keluar dari kelas maupun di luar sekolah.

Sakura yang masih berada di kelas dengan Ino, mereka merapihkan buku-buku yang masih berada di meja mereka.

"Sakura" panggil Ino yang matanya masih tertuju pada buku-bukunya lalu mulai menyusun-nyusun bukunya.

"ya?" Sakura memandang Ino.

"Bagaimana urusanmu dengan Sasuke tadi?" tanya Ino dengan senyum menggodanya.

"lancar" ucap Sakura dan tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tadi.

"wah… kenapa ketawa? aku curiga nih. jangan-jangan kamu menyukai Sasuke ya?" Tanya Ino menyeringai. mendengar pertanyaan Ino wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah merona.

"t-tidak" jawabnya gugup dan salah tingkah.

"masa?"

"a-aku tidak suka Sasuke, Ino"

"yang bener?"

"I-iya aku tidak suka"

"bener?"

tak henti-hentinya Ino menggoda Sakura, Sakura yang kesal dengan sikap Ino dan semua pertanyaan Ino, dia pun mencubit pipi Ino sampai merah dan hampir menangis.

"aw! Sakit jidat!" Ino memegang pipi merahnya. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat temannya itu menderita.

"Sakura-chan" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki yang berasal dari belakangnya. saat Sakura dan Ino menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Gurunya. Hatake kakashi.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu Sakura-chan"ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik masker hitamnya yang tidak pernah dia lepas, lalu Kakashi beranjak pergi dari kelas itu.

"hm… baik!" jawab Sakura dan langsung mata _emerald_ nya menatap Ino.

"Sakura cepat pergilah. aku akan menunggumu di depan sekolah" Ino pun tersenyum tulus dan dib alas dengan senyuman Sakura.

"aku tak akan lama"Sakura berlari keluar kelas.

Ino sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada sahabat barunya itu. ino mendengar kejadian yang di alami Sakura dari Kakashi dan meminta Ino untuk berteman dengan Sakura agar Sakira tidak merasa kesepian . dengan senang hati dia menerima permintaan Gurunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya diam dan mengikuti Kakashi, pamannya itu dari belakang. dan sekarang mereka memasuki ruang guru yang sudah sepi karena semua guru sudah pulang.

"ada apa Sensei" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan dengan permintaan Kakashi yang ingin bicara dengannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, panggil saja aku Paman. rasanya aku tidak suka jika kamu memanggilku 'Sensei' dulu kamu selalu memanggilku 'Paman'. lagi pula di sini sudah sepi" Kakashi pun tersenyum pada Sakura dan duduk di kursinya lalu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di hadapannya di antara meja guru.

"Sakura. Ibumu menayakan kabar tentangmu. dia sangat khawatir" raut wajah sakura berubah menjadi raut wajah sedih.

"bilang pada Kaa-san aku baik-baik saja" Sakura terdiam.

"aku sangat senang berada di sini"lanjutnya, Kakashi pun tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum kecil walaupun Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"bagaimana dengan Otou-san?" tanya Sakura lalu menatap wajah Kakashi dengan serius.

"hah… aku kabar tentangnya, karena Ibumu hanya menanyakan kabarmu dan cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya karena takut ada yang mengetahui kalau Ibumu tau keberadaanmu"Jelas Kakashi.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"aku dengar juga kalau Sasori sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu, Sakura" Sakura terkejut . tangannya gemetar dan lagi-lagi dia menundukan kepalanya.

"apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan membuat kakashi mengela nafasnya.

"Kau ceroboh Sakura. dia bisa saja memaksamu untuk pulang" ucap Kakashi yang serius menatap Sakura. Sakura bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi kepadanya. hanya beberapa kemungkinan yang dapat dia lakukan, menghindar dari Sasori atau pasrah ketika Sasori membawanya pulang..

"baiklah Sakura kamu boleh pulang. Ino pasti sudah menunggumu kalau kau butuh bantuanku, jangan segan-segan untuk mengatakannya padaku" Kakashi tersenyum dan Sakura berdiri alu membungkuk untuk member hormat kepada Pamannya lalu pergi dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Ino!" Sakura berlari mendekati Ino yang dari tadi menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

"kau lama sekali Jidat!" ucap Ino kesal.

"gomenasai" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sakura berjalan bersama Ino menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih di ramaikan oleh para Siswa dan Siswi Konoha High School.

"Sakura-chan!" terdengan suara Naruto yang berdiri dekat gerbang sekolah bersama dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan , Ino. kalian mau ikut dengan kami?"tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"memang mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"ya jalan-jalan aja di sekitar Konoha,Sakura kan masih belum tau seluk-beuk di sini" jelas Naruto pada Ino dan Sakura.

"teme ikut 'kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan memasang _puppy eyes_ nya. habis biasanya Sasuke selalu menolak ajakan Naruto.

"hn" guam Sasuke.

"hn?" Naruto kebingungan. "'hn' itu Iya atau tidak?" ucapnya dalam hati.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"urgh! jawab yang benar teme" lama-lama Naruto kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"hn, iya dobe!"

"akhirnya" Naruto mengela nafasnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" terlihat wanita berambut _maroon_ berlari menuju Sasuke lalu memeluknya. ya, Karin.

"kau harus temani aku kali ini Sasuke-kun~" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin dan akhirnya berhasil lalu menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kamu sudah meninggalkanku dan pergi ke wanita itu"rengek Karin dan menujuk kearah Sakura. mata _emerald_ nya membulat. 'oh ternyata saat itu Sasuke sedang bersama Karin' guamnya dalam hati.

"oi-oi Karin! teme tidak bisa menemanimu .dia ada urusan dengan kami" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan berusaha menjauhkan sahabatnya ini dari Karin. Karin pun tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto dan dengan segera menarik tangan Sasuke yang lain. dan sekarang mereka seperti bertarung tarik tambang. Ino , Sakura dan Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke yang terlihat menahan kesakitan.

"baka hentikan!" Ino menjitak Naruto karena kesal dengan perbuatannya yang seperti anak kecil.

"aw! sakit pig!" jerit Naruto dan berlari kearah Hinata.

"n-naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Sakit… Hinata" Naruto memeluk Hinata secara tiba-tiba dan tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata merah merona.

Sakura dan Ino tertawa lebar dengan tingkah lagu dua sejoli itu. dan melupakan Sasuke yang masih di buat pusing oleh Karin yang merengek-rengek.

"Sakura" terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Sakura. dia mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi dan terdengar cukup pelan. akhirnya dia menemukan sosok lelaki yang membuat matanya membulat.

Akasuna Sasori.

wajah Sasori memasang raut sedih dan masih menatap Sakura. Sakura tanpa ragu dia melangkah maju mendekati Sasori.

"sedang apa kamu di sini?"tanya Sakura datar. Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan takut, gugup dan kaget melihat Sasori yang mengetahui kalau dia berada di sini.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu" wajah Sasori tiba-tiba berubah menjadi marah bercampur sedih. tidak bisa di tebak. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Karin seolah-olah menonton sebuah acara. mereka diam dari yang tadi ribut tidak jelas. Sasuke merasa dia pernah melihat lelaki itu entah dimana sebelumnya. tetapi da tidak suka pemandangan ini, dia kesal ketika seorang lelaki mendekati Sakura.

"maaf… aku sedng sibuk" jawab Sakura ketus. Sakura melangkah menjauhi Sasori tetapi dengan cepat Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya entah kemana. Sakura berharap temanny membantunya tetapi teman-temannya hanya dia mematung. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sasori lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori tetapi sia-sia dan Sasori pun tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana!"Sakura panik ketika Sasori memintanya memasuki Mobilnya.

"kita pulang" ucap Sasori dengan nada datar.

"t-tidak! aku tidak mau pulang. aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu!"Sasori yang mendengar hal itu sangat terkejut, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan ini kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk lari. Sakura mendorong Sasori dengan semua tenanganya dan berhasil membuat Sasori menyingkir . lalu Sakura berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berdiri dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"aku akan membawamu pulang, seperti janjiku pada Ibumu" ucap Sasori.

**Di tempat lain …**

sebuah café yang ramai dengan para _customer_ yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang dan mencicipi makanan dan minuman yang telah di pesan. di meja café di pojok ruangan terlihat Naruto,Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata yang sedang meminum minuman mereka. Karin? dia sudah di usir oleh Naruto.

mereka masih terdiam karena kejadian yang terjadi tadi, kejadian dimana Sakura yang di bawa pergi oleh seorang lelaki.

Ino sangat khawatir, dia tau kalau lelaki itu adalah calon tunangan Sakura yang di maksud oleh Kakashi.

hening.

tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berempat sampai Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan pergi.

"Teme, mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke. tetapi Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban apapun dan tetap berjalan lalu keluar dari café.

"wah ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa cemburu juga ya?" tanya Ino yang memecahkan keheningan.

"a-apa m-maksudmu Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata kepada Ino, tapi Ino hanya memberikan senyuman sinisnya.

"apa kamu tidak melihat raut wajah Sasuke? dia cemburu tau," Ino pun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ah-ah iya benar!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Jadi… Teme suka dengan Sakura-chan" Ino dan Naruto tersenyum sinis sambil mengangguk-angguk. Hinata hanya diam dan menatap horror ke Naruto dan Ino.

xoxoxoxoxo

**G-Dragon : haha.. gomenasai nee..**

**yep tak apa…galau knp tuh?hehe**

**masalah Sasuke mau di ajak jalan sama Karin..hmm saya juga ga tau sih ..habis di real Naruto by Master Masashi Sasuke juga mauan aja *dijitak Sasuke***

**kalo masalah Saku ga mau sama Saso ya karena ehm.. saya ga suka SasoSaku (maaf kalau ada yang ga suka tapi emang saya ga suka SasoSaku) hehe jadi saya bikin ceritanya gini.**

**iya udh mulai ada benih benih LOVE! hehe..**

**gaara? kayaknya ga deh soalnya aku ehm ya… ehm pokoknya ga deh *di jitak gaara***

**ya Saya akan SEMANGAT! YOSH! hehe.. makasih atas dukungannya… *bow* **

**saya akan update secepatnya…**

**mohon kritik dan saran!  
><strong>

**AYO REVIEW! *plak***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! ketemu lagi di fic saya yang berjudul My life, dan kabar baiknya ini chapter terakhir! yay! akhirnya selesai juga *tepar* setelah bergulat dengan pikiran sendiri akhirnya ide muncul juga fiuh. maap membuat menunggu lama *bow***

**Sekitar promosi aja baca juga ya fic saya yang one shoot "I'll Try" and fic multi chap "The Book" jangan lupa REVIEW!**

**Silahkan membaca! *kabur***

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON, OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

**My Life last Chapter**

"Piip piip," terdengar bunyi alarm yang di pasang setiap pagi oleh Sakura untuk memangunkan dirinya dari tidur lelapnya.

Sakura menggapai alarm yang menganggu tidurnya, dia berusaha bangkit dari futon kesayangannya. teringat kembali kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang membuat dia sekarang sedih, gelisah dan takut karena Sasori yang mengetahui keberadaannya dan memaksanya kembali pulang ke rumah Otou-san dan Kaa-san nya.

Sakura berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi, menggosok giginya dan memcuci mukanya lalu dia mandi untuk membesihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kring… kring…" terdengar bunyi bel rumah Sakura.

'siapa ya yang datang pagi-pagi,' pikirnya. dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan cepat Sakura menggunakan seragam sekolahnya lalu dia beranjak menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"sebentar," ucap Sakura. dia tidak langsung membuka pintu, tapi dia melihat dahulu siapa yang datang ke rumahnya di pagi hari melalui celah kecil yang sengaja di buat oleh Sakura. dia sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui tamunya.

"Sasori?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Sakura? dari mana dia tau rumah Sakura? siapa yang memberi tau alamat rumahnya? Kaa-san? Kakashi-Sensei?

"kring.." terdengar Sasori menekan bel rumah Sakura lagi. Sakura panik dia bingung harus bagaimana, membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Sasori masuk ke rumahnya? tapi dia takut Sasori akan membawanya pulang, atau kabur? ya kabur. dia mengambil tasnya yang berada tak jauh dari dia berada lalu pergi melalui pintu belakang. dengan cepat ia berlari, sangat cepat dengan sekuat tenaganya dan berharap Sasori tidak melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Otou-san," berulang kali ia mengatakannya dengan kkiny yng masih melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah Konoha High School.

~My Life~

Terlihat sosok gadis berambut pink melintasi gerombolan siswa yang sedng menuju ke KHS, ada yang bercakap-cakap dengan temannya, saling berteguran dan ada yang berlari juga sama seperti dirinya yang terburu-buru menuju kelasnya.

Sakura saking paniknya karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dia sampai tidak menggunakan kereta untuk menuju ke KHS sehingga membuat dia datang telat karena jarak yang jauh bilah di tembuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

belum selesai dia berlari walaupun sudah memasuki halaman KHS, dia masih harus menuju kelasnya yang berda di lantai 2.

"Hoss… hoss…" terdengar nafas Sakura yang tidak beraturan, rambut pinknya berantakan.

Sampai di depan pinntu kelasnya lalu Sakura membukanya dengan kasar.

'BRAK!' seluruh siswa berhenti dari aktivitasnya masing-masing, seketika suasana kelas menjadi sunyi dan semua pasang mata menatap bingung dan aneh kepada Sakura.

Sakura sweat drop dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"He… he… maaf," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, berjalan kaku kearah bangkunya lalu duduk untu mengatur nafasnya dan merapihkan rambut pinknya. keadaan sudah kembali normal, Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Baka," terdengr suara dengan nada mengejek dari sebelahnya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, teman sebangkunya.

"ck, apa masalahmu!," ucap Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi, dia sedang tidak ingin digangu sekarang.

Untunglah walapun sekarang dia telat tapi belum ada guru yang datang untuk mengisi pelajaran di kelas ini. dia teringat kalau sekarang pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

'_ck, Sensei kebiasaan buruknya tidak pernah berubah. selalu telat,"_ ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

merasa bosan karena dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan iseng Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang asik membaca buku. Dia berusaha melihat judul buku yang dibaca oleh Sasuke, tanpa sadar sepasang mata _onyx_ telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"w-when you h-ha…" ucap Sakura terputus-putus berusaha membac bukuu judul yang posisinya sulit untuk membacanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke dingin lalu menutup bukunya.

Sakura menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

Blush.

Wajah Sakura blushing, Karena malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri dan malu dengan tatapan Sasuke. menurutnya wajah Sasuke sekarang tampan, sekarang? bagaimana dengan sebelumnya? apa dia baru menyadarinya? apa sebelumnya karena pertemuan mereka pertama kali yang 'menyebalkan' itu sehingga membutakan mata Sakura dengan ketampanan wajah Sasuke? ataukah dia mulai menyukai Sasuke karena kejadian saat Sasuke menenangkan dirinya saat menangis? _'Lupakan!' _Sakura berusaha menghilangkan pertanyaan aneh dibenaknya.

"Jidat!" Sasuke kesal dengan kelakuan yang aneh.

"Bokong ayam,"Sakura mendengus kesal.

~My Life~

Pulang Sekolah

Sakura masih terdiam di bangkunya, dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Dia takut Sasori masih berada di rumahnya untuk menunggunya pulang dan memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya. Sementara itu di kelas Sakura sudah sepi, walaupun masih ada sosok yang Sakura kenal di sampingnya.

"Sakura!"

"Hah! iya pak!" mata Sakura membelalak karena mendngar suara yang membuyarkan lamunanya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"He…he… maaf Sasuke," Sakura memasang cengiran yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ke toko buku," aja Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura bengong.

"Hei Sakura!" Sasuke mendengus kesal karena Sakura hanya diam saja dan akhirnya Sakura tersenyum lembut membuat Sasuke blushing, dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mngambil ranselnya, begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang melakukan hal yang sama dan langsung berjalan mendahului Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang berada di depan toko buku yang terkenal di Konoha karena buku yang ada di sini sangatlah lengkap. Tempat itu sekarang tidak begitu ramai, sehingga Sasuke bisa leluasa mencari-cari buku di rak buku yang tersusun rapih.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada di toko buku dan Sakura sudah mulai merasa bosan melihat buku-buku yang ada di sini. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang asik membaca buku di samping rak buku.

"Sasuke~ ayo kita pulang,"Sakura merengek kepada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Hn? iya atau tidak?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya masih asik membaca setiap baris buku yang dia pegang.

"Sasuke menyebalkan," gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat dengan buku yang di baca Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Sasuke buku yang tadi pagi kamu baca, um- boleh aku lihat?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, ini," Sasuke memberikan buku yang tadi pagi dia baca.

Mmm… buku yang di berika Sasuke berjudul ' When you have a first love' Sepertinya Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta, benarkah? (autor ga percaya wkwkwkwk)

Sakura sedikit kaget setelah mengetahui buku yang di baca Sasuke.

"Buku ini menceritakan tentang apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Baca sendiri, merepotkan,"

"Baiklah, aku pinjam buku ini," ucap Sakura langsung memasukan buku Sasuke kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Sasuke langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang dia beli lalu dia pergi mengantar Sakura pulang.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalan pulang ke rumah Sakura, mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Sakura hanya menundukan krpalanya dan sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke wajah Sasuke lalu wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Apa yang Sakura rasakan terhadap Sasuke? bukankah dia membenci Sasuke karena saat dia datang untuk pertama kali ke Konoha High School Sasuke memanggilnya jidat lebar? Apa dia menyukai Sasuke? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan semua pikiran aneh di kepalanya.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah iya sudah sampai, Sasuke mau mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak," ucap Sasuke dingin dan langsung membalikan badannya. Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan Sasuke tadi sifatnya hangat sekarang sifatnya berubah menjadi dingin, hal ini memubuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sakura membalikan tubuhnya menuju pintu rumahnya, tapi dia di kagetkan oleh sosok yang tidak ingin dia temui sekarang. Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura melangkah menjauh, dengan cepat dia lari kearah Sakura dan menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi!" Sasori hampir menjerit membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"S-senpai!" tanpa berkata agi Sasori dengan cepat menarik Sakura menuju mobilnya, Sasuke yang belum terlalu jauh dari rumah Sakura dapat mendengar teriakan Sakura. Hati Sasuke sakit dan panas melihat Sasori yang lagi-lagi menariknya seperti kejadian kemarin. Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori , segera merebut tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" geram Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Sasuke dan Sasori saling menatap tajam, memang benar Sasuke tidak bisa ikut campur ini urusan Sakura dan Sasori. Tapi Sasuke tidak tega melihat Sakura yang sekarang sudah mulai menangis, terdengar jelas isakkan tangis Sakura di telinga Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh harapan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sasori.

"Lepaskan tangan Sakura, dia calon tunanganku!" mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasori, hati Sasuke bagai di sayat-sayat oleh pisau. Perlahan genggaman Sasuke melonggar, Sasori langsung menarik Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke yang sekarang Sasuke hanya diam membeku, melihat kepergian Sakura.

"Maaf…"

~My Life~

Beberapa hari kemudian di adakan pesta yang sempat tertunda, tentu saja pesta pertunangan Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura.

Tepat di dalam kamar yang bercat pink, terlihat Seorang gadis beramput pink yang sedang memandang cermin yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura sudah mengenakan gaun berwarna soft pink dan motif bunga Sakura warna putih pada bagian bawah gaun dan menggunakan tiga hiasan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berukuran kecil.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam, Sakura memasang raut wajah kesal lalu berubah menjadi suram, Kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Sasori membawanya pulang. Sakura hanya diam tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Otou-san dan Kaa-san nya. dan yang lebih mengejutkan kenapa Sasori tau keberadaan Sakura, Kaa-sanlah yang memeberi tau dimana Sakura tinggal. Awalnya dia kesal dan marah setelah mengetahui itu, orang yang dia percaya dan mengizinkannya pergi saat acara pertunangannya yang lalu malah membocorkan tempat tinggalnya. Tapi dia pendam rasa kesalnya, bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa membenci Kaa-sannya.

**Sakura POV**

'Tok…tok…'

"Sakura-chan , boleh Kaa-san masuk?" terdengar suara Kaa-san dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Silahkan Kaa-san," Ucapku mengizinkan Kaa-san masuk, Kaa-san memasuki kamarku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Wah putriku cantik sekali," aku hanya tersenyum masam mendengar pujian Kaa-san untukku.

"Sakura," Kaa-san memanggil namaku.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, karena Kaa-san telah memberitahu-"

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku akan melakukan pertunangan ini. lagi pla aku sudah lelah bersembunyi dan menghindar dari takdirku," ucapku dengan mantap walau hatiku sebenatnya menolak semua yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku.

"Sudah saatnya kita turun ke bawah, ini hari besarmu Sakura," Kaa-san tersenyum padaku dan melangkah pergi keluar kamarku.

Aku menghela nafasku lagi, kualihakan pandanganku ke arah meja riasku. terlihat buku Sasuke yang kuletakan di sana.

'when you have a first love' Yes, I have a first love. Entah benar atau tidak aku merasa merindukan sosok Sasuke, Senyumannya yang simple, ejekannya, suaranya, tingkah lakunya, aku merindukannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa dia hanya diam saja. Aku sangat mengharapkan dia untuk menolongku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya ya karena kita baru saja kenal. Dia pasti berfikir untuk apa menyelamatkanku? aku begitu bodoh. Come on Sakura, Sekarang kau akan bertunangan jadi lupakan dia!

**End Sakura POV**

Di luar kamarSakura sudah ramai, di penuhi oleh tamu undangan. banyak sekali yang tersenyum dan memanggil Sakura. Banyak juga yang terpukau karena kecantikan Sakura yang serasi dengan gaun yang dia kenakan. Tapi Sakura hanya diam hatinya sedang bertarung dengan otak yang menjalankan tubuhnya menuju sofa yang telah di siapkan di atas panging kecil di halaman belakang rumah Sakura.

Sasori yang telah berada di sana pun tersenyum kearah Sakura, tapi Sakura tak mau melihat Sasori. Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah Sasori, senyum Sasori mulai memudar. dia tau Sakura tidak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk dirinya, butuh perjuangan untknya jika ingin di cintai Sakura.

"Semuanya mari kita mulai acara petunangan yang meriah ini," ucap Otou-san kepada semua tamu yang telah hadir.

"Kita langsung saja ke acara inti, Silahkan untuk Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura untuk saling bertukar cincin," Lanjutnya.

Sasori bangkit dari posisi duduknya, begitu juga dengan Sakura. mereka menghampiri Otou-san yang telah memegang Kotak merah yang berisikan dua cincin yang simple tapi terlihat mewah.

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba saja panas, sepertnya hatinya telah menang melawan otaknya. air mata mulai berkumpul di sekitar mata bersiap untuk terjun keluar dari mata _emerald_-nya.

Sasori mengambil sebuah cincin yang siap untuk dia kenakan di jari Sakura, Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Sasori terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura yang tengah menangis.

'Kali ini aku tidak bisa memaksa lagi,' ucap Sasori dalam hatinya.

Sasori kembali meletakan cincin yang tadi ia pengang, membuat semua tamu, Otou-san , Kaa-san , Chiyo Baa-san dan Sakura kaget.

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Chiyo Baa-san yang segera menghampiri Sasori.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, akuu minta pertunangan ini di batalkan," ucap Sasori sambil menatap Sakura. Ingin sekali Sasori memiliki Sakura, tapi apakah dengan cara memaksa untuk bertuangan Sakura akan bahagia? tentu saja tidak. dia lebih baik mengalah dari pada harus melihat Sakura menangis seperti sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya Otou-san yang kaget mendengar keputusan Sasori.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tetap menanamkan saham di perusahaan Paman," ucap Sasori lalu menghampiri Sakura yang mulai tenang dari tangisannya.

"_Arigato_ Sakura," Sasori mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sakura dan melewati para tamu undangan yang bingung.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh Sasori!" Chiyo baa-san mulai naik pitam dengan keputusan Sasori.

"Bukankah aku berjanji akan membawa Sakura pulang? dan sekarang dia sudah pulang, aku sudah menepati janjiku," ucap Sasori yang masih berjalan menjauh hingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"_Douitashimashite_ Senpai,"

~My Life~

5 Tahun Kemudian

**Sakura POV**

Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan aku telah lulus dari Universitas Suna, dan sekarang aku telah resmi menjadi salah satu Dokter di Suna Hospital yang terkenal. Dan kabar lima tahun lalu setelah Senpai membatalkan pertunangannya dia berkata bahwa akan menanamkan saham ke perusahaan Otou-san, memang benar tapi saham yang dia berikan hanya sedikit. Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih kepadanya.

Aku berada di apartemenku yang aku beli dengan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri, aku membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul 'when you have a first love' dan telah membaca sampai selesai. ya buku yang dulu Sasuke pinjamkan kepadaku, sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan Sasuke dan teman-temanku yang berada di Konoha High School. Tentu akan sulit jika aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, karena sudah lima tahun berlalu.

"Sasuke," gumamku.

Kami-sama kenapa aku sangat merindukan dirinya, aku ingin bertemu sekali saja dan menyampaikan perasaanku kalau aku mencintainya.

'_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri'_

'_yukata wo kite geta mo haite-'_ terdengar suara Handphone-ku berbnyi dan langsung ku terima panggilan.

"Moshi-Moshi" ucapku.

"Sakura ini Kaa-san,"

"Ya? tumben Kaa-san meneleponku,"

"Ha…ha… maaf Kaa-san sibuk Sakura, oh iya Kaa-san punya kabar tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tapi Kaa-san tidak tau ini kabar baik atau buruk bagimu Sakura,"

"Kabar apa?"

"Otou-san akan menjodohkan mu lagi,"

"…." yang benar saja! aku sudah hidup lepas dari kedua orang tuaku dan Otou-san masih saja ingin menjodohkanku!

"Sakura?" tapi apa boleh buat jika Kaa-san yang bicara kepadaku, aku tidak tega untuk marah dan menolaknya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Dia akan segera ke apartemenmu Sakura,"

"Hah? dia kesini?"

"Iya benar, sekarang cepat kamu siap-siap ya,"

"Baiklah," ucapku yang langsung mematikan telepon dan melesat ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Aku telah rapih dengan Dress berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya selutut, dan aku telah duduk di sofa apartemenku.

Hmm… kira-kira siapa laki-laki yang akan di jodohkan denganku lagi, kalau dia tampan tidak apa-apa deh. lagi pula aku sudah menjomblo lama hihihi…tapi tetap saja aku mencintai Sasuke!

**End Sakura POV**

'Ting…tong…' bell apartemen Sakura berbunyi, menandakan seseorang berada di balik pintu itu.

"Sebentar," Sakura segera menuju pintu dan membukanya, matanya membulat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"_Konnichiwa_ Sakura,"

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura benar-benar kaget, apakah dia yang dimaksud oleh Kaa-sannya?

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Sakura," Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura lalu ngengecup punggung tangan Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Calon istriku," lanjutnya. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan dia untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Air matanya mengair, dia menangis bahagia.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, mengecup bibirnya perlahan membuat Sakura menjadi tenang. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke, sampai nafas mereka habis dan mengehentikan ciumannya.

"I love you Sakura," ucap Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun,"

~My Life~

**Mau jawab Reviewan dulu dari pada senpai :D**

**Yunisiinaitauchiha sasusaku : Ok udah update nih XD **

** hehe… Happy ending donk! saya kan suka SasuSaku :3**

**Terima kasih atas Reviewnya…!**

**Kasuki Namikaze : Maap ya senpai hehe…Soalnya saya awalnya ga tau kira-kira untuk satu chapter itu berapa words.. tapi kali ini saya perkirakan kurang lebih 3000 words untuk fic saya selanjutnya… terima kasih kritiknya *bow***

**G-Dragon : Halo Senpai~**

** Hehe… iya sehati.. yep Saso cocoknya jadi kakak Saku ga cocok jadi pasangan Saku, Saku cocoknya sama Saku kyaaa! hehe… ooo tidak bisa.. Saso buat aku aja wkwk… Terima kasih senpai atas dukungannya dan Reviewnya!**

**Dijah-hime : hehe iya senpai, aku lupa terus untuk penulisannya.. terima kasih Senpai atas bantuan senpai selama ini, aku jadi mulai bisa mengetik dan membuat fic yang agak bagus hehe.. Arigato senpai!**

**Hah! bahagia sekali sudah bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic pertama saya! terima kasih bagi yang sudah Review dan yang tidak review tapi membaca. terima kasih telah mendukung saya! sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! *lambai-lambai***


End file.
